veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Claude Pea
Jean Claude is a French pea from France. He also acts in VeggieTales with his brother, Phillipe. He and his brother speak in a French accent unlike most veggies. Madame Blueberry and a couple more peas are the only ones who also speak French. Jean Claude is different from Phillipe because of his tone of voice and because he is taller. Appearance Jean Claude pea is a small green pea with head beady black eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles no freckles. Acting *Worker in "Rack Shack & Benny" *Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *''Himself in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space!"'' *Ark Peas, Defender of the Walls and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall" *Narrator, Worker, Salesman Worker #1 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Great Pie War and Bob the Tomato in "King George and the Ducky" *Wheels and Bigthan Peaoni in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Servart #1 and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Restauranteurs and Ninevite in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" '' *Winston, Himself and Fries Peas in ''"The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Winston and Worker in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Egyptian Guard in "Babysitter in De-Nile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Football Player and Angel in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself, Coward and Guard #1 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mayor Annasent in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Himself and Football Player and Angel in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Worker in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Munchie in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Chato and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *''Himself, Mai, Jude, Worker, Cowboy, Football Player, Angel, Candarda Ofiicer, Coward, Guard #1, Bigthan Peaoni, Servart #1, Reporter and Gustav's Men #1 in "Circus Peas Peas Bar Ant Island Den Mother's on "January in the Joyful"'' *Candarda Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Gustav's Men #1 in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Callad Love" *Greeny in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Mai and Gustav's Men #1 in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Big Red in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Jacques and Himself in "The Pennliess Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Jack and Himself in'' "The Little House that Stood" on "The Good Egg Of Gosseville"'' *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "MacLarry and the Barberbarians" Gallery Cp (2).jpg|Jean Claude Pea as Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" 67420_156961867671995_156959537672228_328841_4617978_n.jpg|Either Jean Claude or Phillipe in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Peas(Josh).jpg|Jean Claude & Phillipe in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Peas 002.jpg|Jean-Claude as Bob The Tomato in "King George and the Ducky" Jude.jpg|Jean Claude as Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Jude concept.jpg|Concept art for Jean Claude as Jude in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Take5pea.jpg|Jean Claude in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" 164078_182223738479141_2835186_n.jpg|Either Jean Claude or Phillipe in "The Hopperena" on "Twas the Night Before Easter". Mai.jpg|Jean Claude as Mai in "The Little Drummer Boy" BigRed.png|Jean Claude as Big Red in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Jacques.jpg|Jean Claude as Jacques in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Jacques concept.jpg|Concept art for Jean Claude as Jacques in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Lettuce Love One Another Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Jean Claude Pea Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Happy Tooth Day